


A Year of Hearts Entwined

by Varewulf



Series: Matters of Heart [5]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Fluff, Yuri, feels weird, it's been a whole year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: I've been on AO3 for a year now, so here's an anniversary sequel for the first fic I posted here.So it's part of that series, but I hope that this can work on its own, so you won't have to go back and read all the others if you don't want to.Arisa is helping Kasumi study for a big test, though Kasumi is getting bored and tired. It's a very special day, after all.





	A Year of Hearts Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a whole year since I got my AO3 account, and posted my first fic over there. Which was the BanG Dream fic "[Courage of Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751655)", featuring Arisa and Kasumi. So for the anniversary of my account, I wanted to do an anniversary fic for the two of them. With the Bandori rhythm game now finally out in English, it's a good time to revisit these girls anyway. I wanted to try to stick to the original naming scheme for the series, but I'm not very good at naming fics. So let's call this close enough, yeah?
> 
> With a year having passed, I wanted to portray how Arisa has softened and matured a little, even though she's still herself. Though Kasumi will always be Kasumi.

Kasumi put her head down on the table in Arisa's room. "Ugh... can we take a break?" she groaned.

"Sure! Once we're done with chapter 5," Arisa said, immediately snuffing out the hope that had blossomed in Kasumi's eyes for just an instant.

"5?! But we're still on chapter 4!" Kasumi's voice was filled with disbelief and sorrow.

Arisa smirked. "Well, then you'd better hurry up." Maybe she was enjoying watching Kasumi squirm a little too much, but being aware of that wasn't about to stop her.

"But Arisaaaaa~" Kasumi pouted. "I'm hungry..."

"Then have a bread roll. That's what they're for." Arisa had made sure to get a bag from the Yamabuki Bakery, predicting just such a scenario. She knew exactly what Kasumi could be like.

"But..."

"No more buts," Arisa said firmly. "You want to get done as quickly as possible, don't you?" Despite her stern tone, she still showed Kasumi a smile.

"Mmph..." Kasumi grunted. Still she slowly sat back up, and grabbed a bread roll. She looked rather grumpy until she took a bite, then let out a hum of delight. It was like an immediate invigoration. She was so predictable, so how could Arisa do anything but smile?

Besides, it was Kasumi who had been so worried about the upcoming test that she had pleaded with Arisa for help, so there was no way Arisa was going easy on her now. She knew how little Kasumi cared for studying, so it was best to not drag it out. And she had her own reasons for wanting to be quick about it. Thankfully Kasumi got back to it without further protest.

Though it wasn't even 15 minutes later before Kasumi suddenly got a clever smile. "Hey, Arisa."

Arisa gave her a curious look. "Yeah?"

"You're pretty," Kasumi said playfully, and grinned wide.

Arisa got an ever so slight blush in her cheeks. "Nice try, but you're not getting out of it that easy." She had grown used to Kasumi's tricks, even if she wasn't completely immune to them. But she could resist that much.

"Arisaaaa~" Kasumi was pouting again, as her brilliant plan had failed.

"Come on, there's not that much left," Arisa tried to sound encouraging, and to not laugh. At least it wasn't that much left until she had said they could take a break, but they still had a couple more chapters to get through afterwards. Though it was best to not think too much about how Kasumi might whine through all of it. Arisa _really_ wanted to get done before it got too late, so that was her focus.

Sure enough, in another 15 or so minutes they were done with chapter 5. Arisa was an efficient tutor, and deemed Kasumi's progress acceptable. They had both become really attuned to each other, and their study sessions usually went pretty smoothly all things considered. Though that still didn't stop Kasumi from complaining.

Kasumi fell over onto her back. "Finally done!" she exclaimed.

"This is just a break, remember? We still have more to get through afterwards," Arisa reminded her. "But... good work. For all your whining, you're becoming better at this." She had learned that with Kasumi you needed to keep a firm hold of the stick, but to also not forget to offer a bit of encouraging carrot. Kasumi could get demoralised surprisingly quickly.

"That's because you're a great teacher," Kasumi said, more cheerfully than expected.

"I have to be, don't I?" Arisa said while rolling her eyes, and trying to not make her smile too obvious. She was pleased by the compliment, but tried to seem nonchalant about it. "I'll get us some more tea." She got up. Her legs felt stiff, so it was probably a good time to stretch them anyway. "Get some rest." If Kasumi took a nap, Arisa would wake her up again. After a little bit, at least. She'd give her a little time, and not just because she liked watching Kasumi sleep. A power-nap was great for increasing productivity, so it should be neither too long, nor too short.

But when she came back, Kasumi was not only sitting upright, but also had an eager look on her face.

"Hey, Arisa. Do you know what day it is?" Kasumi asked, almost bouncing with excitement.

Arisa knew exactly what day it was, but she was curious whether Kasumi was thinking of the same thing. "What day is it, Kasumi?" She played along while refilling both of their glasses, then put the tea down on the table.

"Eehh, you don't know?" Kasumi's tone was suddenly very smug. Perhaps thinking she had one up on Arisa for once. "It's our anniversary!"

Arisa chuckled. "Of course I know that," she said confidently. _I was just testing you_. And she was happy that Kasumi had passed.

"Really?" It was a tossup whether Kasumi sounded more relieved or disappointed.

It had been a whole year since Arisa had worked up the courage to confess, and the two of them had started dating.

"As if I can ever forget the way you cried," Arisa teased. She sat back down, and took a sip of the iced tea. Her mind felt like it started clearing up immediately. She hadn't even been aware of how much she had needed it.

"Hey, you cried too!" Kasumi protested.

"You can't prove that." Arisa wasn't about to admit to anything of the sort.

Kasumi didn't rise to the bait. She was rather used to Arisa's antics, after all. "Anyway! I made you something!" She pulled something out of her purse, and offered it to Arisa. It was a small wrapped present. Arisa accepted it, but couldn't tell what it might be. "Go on, open it," Kasumi urged eagerly.

Inside Arisa found a necklace with a purple star as the centre piece. Though it looked like something an elementary schooler would make. Middle schooler, at best. Certainly nothing that could be deemed elegant jewellery. "It's hideous," she said bluntly, and pressed it against her chest. "I love it." It was definitely a case of ' _it's the thought that counts_ ', and there could be no doubt it was handmade. So while it didn't look great, it was absolutely made with love. Arisa couldn't be happier.

Kasumi looked confused, unsure if that was a good response or not, but since Arisa was smiling it was probably good.

Arisa had to get back up, so she could fetch something from a hiding spot on her shelf. "I got you something too." She handed Kasumi a present about the same size as the one she had gotten. "I didn't make it myself, but... I hope you still like it." She plopped herself down next to Kasumi.

Kasumi brightened up, and opened it with excitement in her eyes. It was a bracelet, with two red stars on it. Arisa had spent a lot of time looking for what she considered the perfect gift, and this was definitely the kind of thing that would fit Kasumi. Seemed like the two of them had had the same idea when it came to stars. Perhaps not surprising, considering how they had met in the first place.

Kasumi immediately hugged onto Arisa. "It's beautiful. I'll wear it always," she said, squeezing Arisa tight.

"H-hey!" Arisa could still be caught off-guard by how quick Kasumi could move when it came to showing affection. Even going so far as to smooching Arisa's cheek. But while she was blushing fiercely, Arisa still returned the hug. She had learned better than to resist, at least when they were alone. Maybe she had even expected it, and that's why she had sat down so close.

Kasumi giggled happily. All study fatigue seemingly forgotten.

"Also, there's something I want to say..." Arisa said. The mood seemed right, so she wanted to do this before they got back to studying, and lost the moment.

"Oh?" Kasumi let go, and gave Arisa a curious look.

Arisa scooted a little further away so she could see Kasumi in the eyes. "Yeah... listen. I will only say this once, so you had better pay attention."

Kasumi tilted her head to the side, now looking even more curious.

Arisa took a deep breath. "Look, I know we've been through a lot. That I've put you through a lot." She had decided to be perfectly honest for this, and had practised what she wanted to say. "We haven't exactly had a smooth ride." A bit of shame surfaced as she remembered some of the things she had done, and how she had nearly screwed up everything. "But I am really thankful that you have stuck with me. Probably more than I can ever hope to show. In spite of the bad parts, I have been really happy the past year. I love you a lot, and I... I hope you will continue to stick with me."

"Arisa..." Kasumi sounded choked up, and Arisa could see tears forming in her eyes. There was a sense of deja vu, and then Kasumi pounced on top of her. "Arisaaaaaaa! I love you toooooo!"

"Ack!" Arisa was knocked over. "Kasumi!" This time she tried to protest. "We're not done studying!"

"Let me love you!" Kasumi insisted, and started kissing all over Arisa's face and neck. Even starting to feel Arisa up.

Perhaps Arisa had made a mistake with her timing after all. "Kasumiiiiiiiii!"

No more studying was had that day.


End file.
